You and I
by Nhame
Summary: A young novice with a brave heart goes on a journey to save his village. With his new friends, they must defeat the monstrous Atroce and free the Canyon Village of Veins. Based on Ragnarok Online promotion movie.


**You and I**

* * *

**The Fiery Red Boy Who Cried Atroce**

* * *

**[Prontera]**

"I finally got out of there!"

A young man stretches his arms above his head. He has red messy turf for a hairstyle. Standing up straight, he's roughly 159cm tall. He wears the standard clothing for a novice. Being a **Novice** is the starting point for all adventurers. If one wishes to be a Novice, they need to register and train inside the Training Ground until they reached a certain level.

"So, this is Prontera, huh?" He looked around. Prontera is known as the Imperial Capital of Rune-Midgard Kingdom. Many people live actively in this city. There's a free market around the center fountain, vendors and all different types of shoppers buying and selling items.

"Gosh, this place is huge! I hope I don't get lost..."

"Ack!" He wasn't really thinking while he was walking around the busy market and bumped into someone. "Whoa, sorry. I wasn't paying attention and—"

"It's okay, no harm done~" He bumped into a young woman. _'She's cute,' _was the first he thought about her. She's wearing a light brown bolero over her white cropped tank top which has a red ribbon on the front, brown-colored pants with a weird circular design on the knee area. She's also wearing a Yellow Bandana, gloves and boots.

Her long chocolate-brown hair was tied into a high ponytail. Her honey-colored eyes shone brightly. He realized that he had been staring at her because she's blushing.

"Say, do you know where's the Swordsman Guild? I'm Ein, I'm new here." he tries to change the subject, maybe he'll get to know her by striking a good conversation.

"Oh, planning to be a Swordsman? Unfortunately, their guild got moved to Izlude."

"Izlude? Where's that? Sorry, I'm not familiar with these parts of Migard." He frowned. He's new and the only way to get to a place without getting lost is to use the Teleport service and with the little money that he has, he have to cut on some supplies.

"Oh, just exit the South Gate and go southeast, you can't miss it~"

'_Not only she's cute, she's a nice person, too!'_ Now that he got some information on where the Swordsman Guild is, he won't get lost anymore. If she hadn't told him, he would have probably searched the entire city only to find out that it was moved out to someplace else.

"Sorry, but I gotta go. Later~!" she ran passed him and waved goodbye. Ein waved back until he can no longer see her, disappearing into the crowd. "Wait, can't I just use Kafra Corporation's warp service?" he said out loud and walked towards the Kafra employee.

"Welcome to Kafra Corporation, my name is Leilah. The Kafra service is always on your side. How may I assist you?" a stern looking woman wearing glasses stared at him. "Could you teleport me to Izlude, please?"

"Teleport service to Izlude would require six hundred zenny."

"Okay, lemme just get my wallet..." Ein rummages his bag pack for his wallet only to find it wasn't there. He also checked his pocket, it wasn't there either.

_'Huh?'_

"Is there a problem, Sir?" the Kafra employee asked why he was taking too long to give the his payment.

"Ahaha... I think I needed more training and exercise, I'll just walk there!" Ein walked passed her with swift strides before she can say anything. _'Where could it be? I know I put it here... did I drop it somewhere?'_ he thought as he exit the gate. Thinking hard, he tried to remember what happened earlier…

"It was her! I should have known!" He said out loud that made heads turn his way.

_'I'll just walk there... if I go now, I might get there before sunset.'_ He started running, hoping his day can't get any worse than this.

* * *

**BETA:**** Hans KBC**

I just thought that the promotional video was really cool and all, so I decided to make a fic out of it. I tried as much as possible to make it canon.

—_Nhame_


End file.
